Chapter 1
by hiperfangirl
Summary: Jack e Melody encontram-se e passam a melhor tarde das suas vidas. Mas a felicidade não dura para sempre.


*faltava no capítulo 1

Levanto a cabeça rápido para ver quem é e quase que desmaio. É o Jack, Jack Frost.

- Ai mas o que foi isto…- disse Jack passando a mão pelo cabelo e apontando os seus olhos azuis para mim. - Melody?

O meu rosto deve estar da cor do meu cabelo. Tento recompor-me rapidamente, mas não dá pois ele levanta-se e estende-me a mão. Ele de certeza que está a ouvir o meu coração a bater, pois ele bate tanto que até me dói o peito. Como fico apática a olhar para o Jack, este inclina-se e puxa-me delicadamente pelo braço.

Enquanto me levanto não consigo encarar o Jack por isso fico a fintar a neve por baixo dos nossos pés e é então que reparo no sangue no tornozelo do Jack.

- Que aconteceu? - pergunto alarmada.

- Acho que alguém falhou o alvo e me acertou de raspam. - disse-me com o seu sorriso maroto e o seu olhar sedutor.

- Como sabes que é minha? - pergunto ao mesmo tempo que pego na seta que ele me estende.

- Aaaa…Tu que está sempre aqui a atirar setas…

- Ah, pois…- digo embaraçada. _Ele sabe que eu venho para aqui._

Jack ri e fica a fintar-me. Não sei se devo desmaiar ou morrer, é que o meu coração é fraco para tanta emoção. Até que me lembro de algo para entalar conversa.

- Vi-te a brincar com as crianças, parecia ser mesmo divertido.

- E é. - disse-me com entusiasmo, mas o seu sorriso depressa desaparece e Jack sentasse na neve. - Mas de que é que serve? Elas não sabem que sou eu a fazê-lo…Elas não acreditam em mim…

- Desculpa, Jack. Não era minha intenção entristecer-te. _Já pus o pé na poça. _-penso para mim.

Sento-me e encosto-me á árvore mais próxima e fico a olhar para o Jack sentado de costas para mim. Então passados uns dois minutos começo a cantar na minha voz mágica.

_' Vamos correndo juntos contra o tempo_

E aproveitar cada momento

Vivendo cada sentimento

Sem nada a perder

(Jack volta-se para me ouvir)

Tens de escolher o teu caminho

Nunca estarás sozinho

E para sempre poderás contar

Comigo.'

Jack aplaude baixinho e eu fico um pouco corada e inclino a cabeça, em sinal de agradecimento.

- Já te ouvi a cantar isso aos miúdos que não conseguem adormecer.

Sorriu-lhe e fico feliz por ele me ouvir cantar.

- Andas-me a espiar? - perguntei a brincar.

- Eu não, tu é que me espias a mim…- responde-me com o seu sorriso maroto.

- Mentira. - digo sem hesitar. _Devo dar uma bandeira do caneco_.

- Disfarça, disfarça…- disse-me enquanto erguia a sobrancelha.

Tento esconder o meu embaraço e ficamos o que parece uma eternidade a olhar um para o outro, até que digo:

- Tenho de voltar para o meu treino.

- Posso assistir?

- Claro. - _Agora é que não acerto seta nenhuma._

Continuei o meu treino mas não está a correr nada bem, falho o alvo quase sempre e o Jack dá pequenas risadinhas, e faz montinhos de neve para que eu caia e cheguei a cair algumas vezes enquanto tentava atirar setas em movimento. Decidi desistir e sentar-me na neve a olhar para o arco.

- Então já desistis-te? - ouço o Jack perguntar_. _Nem lhe respondo, deve estar a pensar que sou uma idiota. E ainda por cima está a divertir-se á minha custa.

É então que sinto algo frio e molhado a bater na minha nuca. Era uma bola de neve atirada pelo Jack. Viro-me para ele e vejo que o Jack já tem outra bola pronta para me ser atirada.

- Não quero ver mais neve…- digo amuada.

- Oh, Melody. Estava só a brincar contigo. - disse-me o Jack deixando cair a sua bola de neve e aproxima-se de mim com a guarda baixa.

Agarro num punhado de neve e atiro-lha e riu-me.

- Traidora…- disse-me a rir.

Lanço umas pequenas luzes no ar para o distrair enquanto eu me levanto e corro. A manobra de diversão dura pouco tempo, pois a magia que usei não é muito forte, mas quando o Jack se apercebe de onde estou, já tem uma bola de neve espalhada na cara. Eu riu-me e ele também e com um movimento do seu cajado , cobre-me de neve. Fico debaixo desta em silêncio e imóvel, quero ver se o Jack cai no mesmo truque. Ouço os seus passos a aproximarem-se de mim e a sua voz a chamar por mim. Começa-me a tirar da neve da cara quando eu o agarro pela sweatshir e tento faze-lo passar por cima de mim, para que ele caia também na neve, mas não corre nada bem e ele acaba por cair em cima de mim.

Ele continua-se a rir, mas eu quero fugir. _Ele está em cima de mim. O que faço? Empurro-o? Não, não quero que ele se afaste de mim…Quer dizer…_

- Sai. - ordeno empurrando-o e sento-me enquanto o vejo a cair para trás e a apoiar-se no cotovelos.

- Tu é que me puxas-te. - defendesse ele com um ar maroto.

- Tu é que te aproveitas-te. Eu queria que caísses na neve, não em cima de mim. - digo tentando disfarçar o meu embaraço.

- Ya, podes admitir que me achas piada…As fadas dos dentes acham…- disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hum, que convencido…Pois eu acho-te…- não quero estar a mentir por isso calo-me. Enquanto penso no que dizer lembro-me que tenho que reunir todas as minhas setas. - Vou apanhar as minhas setas. - informo-o.

- Eu ajudo.

_Que prestável. _

Passados 15 minutos já encontrei todas as minha setas e estou a pô-las na minha aljava quando o Jack chega até mim com cinco setas na mão.

- São as que estavam nos ramos mais altos. - diz-me com um sorriso que me derrete.

- Obrigado. - estico a mão para as setas e tento tocar o menos possível na mão do Jack ao pegá-las.

- Podia-mos passar mais dias juntos. - o meu coração para com estas palavras. - Quer dizer, estamos sempre os dois sozinhos, não é?

- Eu não. - digo e sou-a como um _não quero estar contigo_. - Aaaa mas parece-me bem. Tu até que és menos irritante que aquilo que eu julgava. - digo-lhe piscando o olho.

- Ainda bem. Então se não estás sozinha com quem é que estás? - pergunta-me curioso.

- Com…- hesito, não sei se lhe devo dizer que estou com o Pitch, e agora lembro-me que o Pitch me pediu para não me aproximar dos outros Guardiães.

- Com? - repete Jack á espera da resposta.

- Com o Pitch.

- A sério? - pergunta o Jack bastante surpreendido. - Nunca te vi com ele.

- Pois, ele gosta de estar sozinho no esconderijo. - digo.

- Então é o mesmo que estares sozinha.

- Ás vezes é. Ouve, eu sei o que vocês devem pensar do Pitch, mas ele só é mal compreendido. Ele só quer que acreditem nele. - tento explicar. Não sei se estou a fazer bem ou mal ao tentar explicar ao Jack como é o Pitch.

- Eu percebo esse sentimento, também quero que acreditem em mim, mas não sei se ele estás a fazer as coisas da maneira mais certa.

Encolho os ombros, não sei o que responder e não quero estar a falar sobre o que penso sobre o Pitch com um desconhecido, apesar de ser o Jack. Ficamos em silêncio a observar o seu a ficar cor-de-rosa por causa do pôr do sol, até que a voz do Jack se faz ouvir.

- Melody, lembras-te da tua vida antes desta?

- Não…- respondo. Nunca soube quem eu era, nem se tinha família ou amigos. - E tu?

- Eu não. - Jack levanta a cabeça e olha para o céu com ar triste. - Senti-me tão só quando saí daquele lago. - _Eu sabia que eras tu_. - Ninguém me via. As pessoas passavam através de mim. Não tinha com quem fala, não tinha nada.

Esqueço a timidez e estico a mão para agarrar delicadamente o braço do Jack.

- Agora já tens. - nem sei de onde é que vieram estas palavras, mas são tão verdadeiras e sinceras quanto podiam ser. Ele vira-se e olha-me espantado, levanta a mão do braço que eu não estou a agarrar e faz-me festinhas na minha mão como quem diz obrigado. Agradeço o gesto com um sorriso.

- Tenho de ir tratar daqueles que não conseguem dormir. Depois vemo-nos. - digo e largo-lhe o braço contra vontade.

- Obrigado, Melody. - diz Jack e inesperadamente abraça-me.

Fico paralisa enquanto ele tem os braços em volta do meu pescoço e a cabeça pousada neles. Consigo sentir a sua respiração no me ouvido e fico toda arrepiada. Lentamente levanto as mãos e sinto o tecido da sua sweatshir começo a abraçar-lhe muito devagar o meio do tronco. Quero que ele nos congele assim e que fiquemos assim para sempre. O meu Jack está-me a abraçar. Nunca estive tão feliz. É tão bom sentir o seu tronco contra o meu e ao contrário do que eu pensava ele não é frio, tem uma temperatura ideal. Ele larga o abraço demasiado cedo, segura-me nos ombros e olha para mim.

- É bom brincar e falar com alguém que me vê. - diz num tom descontraído e assim percebo que para ele abraçar-me ou abraçar o Pai Natal é o mesmo, não lhe causa qualquer transtorno emocional, ao contrário do que acontece comigo.

Faço um aceno com a cabeço, levanto a mão e faço um sinal de despedida e vou-me embora. Saiou do bosque e começo a caminhar na direcção da cidade. Parece que ainda o estou a sentir abraçado a mim, ainda sinto o seu corpo entre os meus braços, abraço-me a mim própria e fecho os olhos, como se isto me vale-se de alguma coisa.

- Tiveste um bom dia, Melody. - ouço.

Dou um salto e reparo que é o Pitch.

- O que é que eu te pedi, Melody?

- Mas o Jack não está com os outros guardiães…- tento explicar.

- Não me interessa. Tu prometes-te que nunca me ias deixar.

- Eu sei, e estou a cumprir essa promessa, mas tu sabes que eu…Tu sabes que eu tenho pena do Jack. Ele também merece companhia. - digo um pouco irritada. O que eu queria dizer era tu sabes que eu gosto do Jack, mas não tenho coragem. - Eu passo o dia todo sozinha, porque é que não me posso dar com mais ninguém?

- Depois falamos no esconderijo, Melody. - disse Pitch e depois desapareceu.

Bufo para o ar dar noite e vejo a minha respiração a desaparecer no ar. Começo a caminhar pela cidade usando o meu instinto que me diz se alguém não consegue adormecer. Já passaram duas horas e meia desde que estou aqui e o relógio da cidade marca as 22 horas. Sento-me num banco e começo a criar luzes vermelhas e douradas para me distrair enquanto não detecto nenhuma criança com problemas em adormecer.

- Melody. - grita o Jack.

O meu espectáculo de luzes desaparece rapidamente quando sinto a mão de Jack no meu ombro.

- Olha há um rapaz para o qual quero que cantes. - diz-me a sorrir e com os olhos a brilhar.

- Quem? Tu? - pergunto na brincadeira, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não, o Jamie. - diz-me.

- Quem? - pergunto confusa.

- O rapazinho do trenó. - esclarece-me.

- Ah…Ele não consegue adormecer? Mas o meu instinto não detecto nada.

- A mãe mandou-o para a cama e ele disse que não tinha sono. Vai lá cantar-lhe. Ele acredita em todos os guardiães, até em mim. - diz-me super entusiasmado.

- Então porque é que não te vê?

- Não sei, mas também não interessa, agora. Agarra-me. - disse o Jack.

- Agarro o quê? - as palavras saíram sem que as pudesse evitar por causa do choque. Não estava á espera de ouvir isto.

- Me, agarra-me. - disse Jack a sorrir. Pegou-me nas mãos, pô-las em volta seu pescoço e agarrou-me pela cintura com uma mão. No momento a seguir estávamos a voar até á casa do Jamie. Tantos anos e mal nos falamos e hoje já nos abraçamos duas vezes. Agarro-me com toda a força que me é permitida ao pescoço do Jack e encosto a minha cabeça aos meus braços e não me consigo esquecer da mão nele a agarrar-me a cintura. Até tenho pena quando chegamos ao telhado da casa do Jamie, mas quando sinto o telhado debaixo dos meus pés largo-o lago, não quero que ele pense que estou desesperadamente apaixonada, até estou um pouco, mas ele não tem de saber.

- A janela dele é esta. - diz-me apontando para baixo.

Debruço-me com cuidado sobre o telhado e vejo pela janela um rapazinho pequeno fechado no quarto, com a luz apagada e a brincar. Obviamente que não quer dormir.

- Abre a janela. - sussurro ao Jack.

Com um movimento do cajado o vento aparece e abre delicada e discretamente a janela do quarto do Jamie. Desço com cuidado para o parapeito e entro sorrateiramente do quarto. O Jack entra a trás de mim, mas ele não tem de ser discreto visto que o Jamie não o vê. O rapazinho parece não dar pela nossa entrada, pois continua entretido na sua brincadeira.

- Então, Jamie., não tens sono?

Jamie dá um salto e olha para mim espantado, mas depois um sorriso formasse no seu rosto.

- Melody! - diz feliz e contente.

- Sim, sou eu. - respondo. Eu sou a única guardiã que deixa as crianças me verem, porque no dia a seguir acham que eu fui só parte de um sonho. - E tu não queres dormir, não é?

- Não…-responde-me timidamente.

- Sabes quem é que me pediu para te vir adormecer?

- Quem? - pergunta o Jamie curioso.

- O Jack Frost.

Jack estava sentado em cima da mesa e quase que cai. Deve ter ficado surpreendido por o ter mencionado.

- O Jack Frost? Tu conhece-lo?

- Claro. E ele também te conhece e pediu-me pessoalmente para te vir adormecer porque tu és o único que acredita nele.

O Jamie nem sabe o que dizer. Deve estar tão contente por saber que o Jack o conhece e sabe quem ele é.

- Ele está aqui? Agora? - pergunta esperançoso.

- Está. Está ali. - aponto para o lugar onde Jack está.

Ele compõem-se e sorri para o Jamie.

- Não o vejo. - diz-me o Jamie tão triste e desiludido como Jack. - Se eu acredito nele, porque é que não o vejo?

- Oh, eu não sei, mas sei que o Jack quer muito que tu o vejas. Tu um dia vais vê-lo. - digo, tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Espero que sim…Deve ser mau não se ser visto por ninguém. - diz Jamie tentando entender o sentimento, mas não consegue, eu convivi com o sentimento de solidão e mesmo assim não o posso entender porque não o senti em mim. Obviamente não posso dizer isto ao Jamie, ele ainda é uma criancinha, por isso opto por dizer algo sem pensar bem.

- Não te preocupes, ele tem-me a mim. - e a seguir a dizer isto mordo o lábio inferior. Hoje so dou barraca à frente do Jack, e por pensar nele, ele estava a mexer curiosamente na prateleiras do Jamie quando me ouviu a dizer aquela parvoíce e agora está a olhar para mim com um meio sorriso como que surpreendido e feliz? Feliz só se for por eu cumprir com o que lhe prometi. O Jamie também olha para mim espantado.

- Tu gostas dele? - pergunta.

No quarto não se ouve nem as nossas respirações. Estamos todos á espera da minha resposta, até eu. Fui tão apanhada de surpresa que nem sei o que dizer.

- Aaaa…Claro que gosto, ele é meu amigo. - o que é verdade.

- Oh tenho que dizer a todos que o Jack Frost e a Melody são namorados.

- Ahahah - forço uma risada nervosa. Nem consigo levantar os olhos para ver a cara que o Jack está a fazer a ouvir esta conversa. - vê-la se ele não te congela a boca.

Jamie leva as mãos á boca.

- Já me tinha esquecido que ele estava aqui. - diz por de trás das mãos.

- Bem, Jamie, hora de dormir, está bem?

- Está. Podes cantar ' Uma vez em Dezembro'?

Faço sim com a cabeça e preparo a minha voz e a minha magia. Reparo, pela minha visão periférica que o Jack se acomoda na pequeno monte de almofadas que o Jamie tem no quarto.

Começo a cantar na minha voz cativante, doce e claro, mágica:

Danças, pares ( crio umas figuras no ar vermelhas e douradas que são pares de dança a dançar);

Belas cores ( desfaço os pares e espalho a minha poeira mágica pelo quarto e á volta de Jamie);

Sonhos que eu me relembro

E a canção de alguém

Uma vez em Dezembro ( toco na ponta do nariz do Jamie e saltam faíscas douradas e vermelhas);

Só um abraço dá calor

Num salão dançam pares sem fim ( os pares de dançam voltam a dançar à volta do quarto, mas agora com mais poeira à sua volta);

Graciosos em redor

São coisas que eu já vi ( desfaço os pares e quase todas as poeiras);

E canto como um sussurro pois o Jamie está quase a dormir:

E a canção de alguém

Uma só vez em Dezembro.

Aconchego o Jamie e olho para o Jack, este bate palmas sem fazer som. Deixamos o quarto sem fazer barulho e fechamos a janela. Estamos de novo no telhado e de repente o Jack agarra-me na cintura.

- Queres que te deixe aonde?

- No chão. - digo a sorrir. - Ainda tenho uma longa noite.

- E eu não tenho nada para fazer, posso ir contigo.

A palavra sim quase que me sai automaticamente da boca, mas consigo trava-la. Lembro-me do que o Pitch quando sai do bosque, mas também que se lixe, eu quero estar com o Jack já á tanto tempo por isso não vou desperdiçar esta oportunidade.

- Então vamos até ao centro da cidade. - e coloco os braços em volta do Jack e levantamos voo.

No ar avistamos uma nuvem dourada de onde sai pó mágico que se espalha por toda a cidade. É o Sandman. O ar está cheio de formas animais que entram nas várias janelas da cidade para se encontrarem com as crianças nos sonhos.

Aterramos no meio da cidade e enquanto vejo o Jack a tocar na poeira dourada so Sandman, sento-me num banco á espera que alguma criança precise de mim, mas esta deve ser daquelas noites em que quase que não tenho que cantar.

- Ei, experimenta tu. - pede-me Jack quando uma fita de poeira dourada passa á minha frente.

_Nem pensar. Ainda aparece o Jack. E depois o que é que eu digo? 'Sim sonho contigo'._ Felizmente sou salva pelo gongo, uma criança precisa de mim.

- Tenho trabalho a fazer, Jack. - levanto-me e passo a mão numa tira de cabelo. É a minha maneira de teletransportar, e sim não era preciso a boleia do Jack, mas quem é que lhe consegue dizer que não?

Tento despachar-me o mais possível nesta casa, mas mal acabo de cantar tenho de ir a outra e a mais outra.

Por fim ás 24 horas já todas as crianças estão a dormir e finalmente posso voltar para junto do Jack, e encontro-o a divertir-se imenso enquanto congela as janelas, as montras, as fontes e algumas zonas do chão.

- Estás-te a divertir?

- Mel, já acabas-te? - pergunta-me a sorrir.

_Mel, oh como ele é fofo._

- Sim, acho que por esta noite sim. - digo tentando esconder o embaraço. - Oh um cãozinho. - digo quando reparo num pequeno _samoyed. - _Jack, olha para ele, tão fofo.

O pequeno cão abana a cauda quando passo a minha mão pela sua cabecinha peluda e branca, mas, para minha surpresa, ele desvia-se de mim e aproxima-se de Jack.

-Ele consegue ver-te. - digo encantada quando o cão se senta a olhar para o Jack a pedir festas.

Jack fica muito surpreendido e ao inicio não sabe o que fazer, mas depois baixa-se e começa a afagar as orelhinhas so cão e pouco depois já está a brincar com o cão, criando neve e correndo á volta da fonte congelada.

Eu sento-me num banco congelado pelo Jack e fico a observá-los. Aperto a minha capa e olho para o relógio, quase 1 hora da manhã. Acho que hoje não preciso de trabalhar mai pensar nisto que me permito fechar os olhos e adormecer e a última coisa que oiço é o Jack a rir.


End file.
